


Medaglie

by argentoheart



Series: Sei storie per sei giorni - Otayuri Week [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, OtaYuri Week 2017, Otabek is 24, Teasing, Yuri is 22
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentoheart/pseuds/argentoheart
Summary: Yuri ha deciso di far vedere al mondo chi è veramente, Lilia ne ha abbastanza e Otabek è una povera vittima (o forse no?)Dal testo:All’età di ventidue anni, Yuri Plisetsky aveva già collezionato il suo buon numero di medaglie, molte delle quali ori, e si apprestava a salire sul ghiaccio per l’ennesima volta, tra incitazioni e applausi.[...]Quando aveva scelto quella canzone con Lilia, l’ex ballerina aveva storto il naso alla melodia, troppo moderna per il suoi gusti; avevano trovato un accordo, e Yuri aveva chiesto a Otabek di rallentare le parti più ritmate, in modo da renderle facilmente coreografabili.





	

_[Day six – Rivalry]_

_You got me caught up in your loving,_

_Stuck here in my love sick mind_

 

All’età di ventidue anni, Yuri Plisetsky aveva già collezionato il suo buon numero di medaglie, molte delle quali ori, e si apprestava a salire sul ghiaccio per l’ennesima volta, tra incitazioni e applausi.

Sentiva la tensione vibrargli nelle ossa, l’adrenalina della finale dei mondiali scorrergli nel sangue, mentre pattinava verso il centro della pista. Lo speaker stava annunciando il suo nome e il suo punteggio nel Corto, prima che le luci si abbassassero e un unico riflettore puntasse su di lui; la traccia che aveva scelto per il suo Libero cominciò a suonare, e la voce calda della cantante si sparse nell’aria piena di aspettative. Si passò una mano sul collo e compì un mezzo giro su se stesso, per poi estendere una mano verso l’esterno ed inchinarsi al pubblico, prima di cominciare a prendere velocità, non appena la melodia vera e propria iniziò. Incrociò le gambe per preparare il primo salto, un combinato, triplo, triplo, singolo. Atterrò sul filo esterno del piede destro e si arrestò, per cominciare la prima sequenza.

Quando aveva scelto quella canzone con Lilia, l’ex ballerina aveva storto il naso alla melodia, troppo moderna per il suoi gusti; avevano trovato un accordo, e Yuri aveva chiesto a Otabek di rallentare le parti più ritmate, in modo da renderle facilmente coreografabili.

Aveva scelto quella canzone anche per disfarsi una volta per tutte dell’immagine innocente che si era creato ai tempi del suo primo Grand Prix; era stato un processo graduale, un costume più audace, una coreografia più spinta, ma tutte le sue idee erano state mitigate da Lilia. Adesso però, l’intero mondo avrebbe visto chi era davvero Yuri Plisetsky, pensò, mentre roteava su se stesso in una trottola rovesciata e poi si piegava in avanti per un Illusion Spin, finendo la sequenza a centro pista; aspettò otto battiti della musica, contandoli con altrettanti movimenti del bacino e poi altri cinque.

Era l’ultimo ad esibirsi, perché aveva avuto il punteggio più alto nel corto, prima di lui c’era stato Kenjiro Minami, sorprendentemente. Otabek si era piazzato terzo e aveva già pattinato. Yuri non era riuscito a togliergli gli occhi di dosso, senza riuscire a capire se fosse più felice per lui e il modo eccellente in cui si stava esibendo, che gli aveva fruttato il primo posto in classifica al momento, o se si sentisse più spronato a stracciarlo.

Poi aveva capito cosa voleva fare: avrebbe pattinato come mai in vita sua e gli avrebbe tolto la medaglia d’oro, e la cosa migliore in tutto quello era che poteva anche provocarlo, nel mentre.

Contò.

 _Uno._ Intercettò la figura di Otabek. Non ci volle molto, perché sapeva dove cercarla. Era appoggiato al bordo della pista e teneva le braccia incrociate, come se lo stesse sfidando a fare di peggio.

 _Due._ Ruotò di novanta gradi, schioccando le dita.

 _Tre._ Fece un sorrisetto sbieco: si stava divertendo ed era da tanto che non gli succedeva mentre pattinava, per una volta era sicuro che lasciandosi andare non avrebbe mandato a puttane il programma. E poi Otabek lo stava ancora guardando e Yuri era determinato a togliergli quel sorriso stupido dalla faccia.

 _Quattro._ Si preparò a prendere nuovamente velocità, perché il prossimo salto sarebbe stato un quadruplo.

 _Cinque._ Quando il quinto battito risuonò, si mosse acquistando la spinta necessaria per sollevarsi. Calciò il ghiaccio con la punta delle lame, con un braccio alzato, ormai suo segno distintivo, che poi scese ad accarezzare il corpo. Rallentò quel che bastava per potersi inginocchiare in una Strisciata.

Si rialzò disegnando una curva con il piede sinistro, ed esaurì tutta l’inerzia rimasta in un semplice Spread Eagles.

La seconda metà prevedeva altri due salti, e altre due trottole, di cui una combinata.

Il terzo salto era un triplo, seguito da un quadruplo loop che eseguì senza troppo fatica, anche se ormai la stanchezza si faceva sentire e il fiato cominciava a mancargli, utilizzò la velocità acquistata per eseguire una trottola angelo, che diventava una trottola bassa con cambio di piede; si risollevò in piedi senza smettere di ruotare, poi si interruppe di colpo, preparandosi al salto successivo.

Lilia annuiva, convinta da quell’esibizione, ma l’attenzione di Yuri era irrimediabilmente catturata da Otabek, che aveva ormai capito di aver perso l’oro e si era piegato ad appoggiare il busto sulla barriera, accanto a lui, con una mano sulla sua spalla, Mila continuava a sorridere a Yuri, alzandogli un pollice.

Yuri non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto di vittoria, mentre saltava per l’ultima volta, anche la canzone era agli sgoccioli e lui si abbassava per una trottola saltata, e poi risaliva finendo con una mano sul fianco e spostandosi i capelli dal viso con una scossa.

Si inchinò al pubblico, crollando in ginocchio sul ghiaccio, un pugno alzato in aria. Si alzò e afferrò qualche peluche tra quelli che gli venivano lanciati, apprestandosi a raggiungere Yakov e Lilia a bordo pista.

Lilia gli posò entrambe le mani sulle braccia e parlò con aria solenne. «Sono fiera di ciò che sei diventato, Yuri Plisetsky.» il che era praticamente sinonimo di “ti voglio bene Yuri e penso che tu sia non solo un bravissimo atleta, ma anche una bella persona”; Yakov gli passò un braccio sulle spalle e lo strinse a sé, orgoglioso.

Dietro di loro, che si diressero verso il Kiss & Cry, Mila stava trascinando per il polso Otabek. Lei si lanciò praticamente tra le braccia di Yuri, che ormai era abbastanza grande da attutire il colpo.

«Sei stato bravissimo, Yurotchka!» e poi abbassò la voce, in modo che solo lui potesse sentirla. «E sexy… Credo che Beks qui abbia apprezzando anche _troppo_ , ma non dirgli che te l’ho detto…» Gli tolse le braccia dal collo e gli fece l’occhiolino, prima di lasciargli la sua privacy con Otabek.

Yuri ricambiò l’occhiolino di Mila con un sorrisetto e un “Grazie” sussurrato, poi si voltò verso il suo ragazzo.

Otabek gli porse una delle rose che gli erano state consegnate. «Sei stato uno spettacolo.» il suo viso era controllato, ma i suoi occhi non avevano smesso un attimo di percorrere il corpo di Yuri, il quale prese la rosa e si impose di non gongolare a quel complimento.

«Dovevo essere impeccabile, per prendermi quell’oro.» sussurrò, ghignando.

Otabek incrociò le braccia al petto e inclinò la testa; Yuri sapeva che Otabek non se la sarebbe mai presa perché l’aveva superato, ma sapeva anche che la sconfitta bruciava, non importava che stessero insieme. Anche se aveva preso l’argento, l’oro sarebbe stato al collo di Yuri. «Impeccabile.» Ripeté Otabek e sì inumidì le labbra.

Di norma, Otabek non amava provocarlo in pubblico, ma quella volta a Yuri non sfuggì il tono della sua voce, il timbro profondo e roco che aveva dato a quell’ultima parola. Era abituato ad essere colui che provocava, perciò quando Otabek alzò un sopracciglio e gli sorrise, sbieco, Yuri si ritrovò con una nuova adrenalina in corpo e quando, dopo avergli stretto la mano ed aver intrecciato le dita con lei sue, proprio prima di lasciarlo andare, Otabek gli sussurrò un “ci vediamo sul podio” Yuri fu ad un passo dal mandare tutto al diavolo e saltargli addosso in quel momento.

 

***

 

Vinse l’oro, Otabek l’argento e Minami il bronzo. Dovette rispondere ad un paio di domande, insieme a Lilia a Yakov, e tentò davvero di non essere distratto dal modo il cui Otabek, intervistato a sua volta insieme al suo coach, continuava a guardarlo di sfuggita; si diede un paio di pizzicotti sul braccio per evitare di mettersi in situazioni imbarazzanti.

Non aiutava che non si vedessero praticamente dal Grand Prix, perché né Otabek né Yuri si erano potuti muovere per il suo compleanno, e che non avessero ancora avuto un momento di privacy vera e propria; le uniche volta che erano riusciti quantomeno a parlare da soli erano state le due mattine, poiché avevano fatto colazione nel ristorante dell’albergo. Il sesso non era nemmeno contemplabile in vista di una gara così importante, quindi oltre a mancargli la vicinanza fisica di Otabek, gli mancava anche la loro intimità, solo che prima aveva dovuto concentrarsi sul pattinaggio e sui programmi, adesso c’era solo la soddisfazione dell’aver vinto l’oro e un’insoddisfazione di tutt’altra natura, inoltre non c’era più nient’altro che gli tenesse la mente occupata.

Lanciò un’occhiata impaziente all’orologio, sperando che l’intervista finisse presto e quando la giornalista richiamò la sua attenzione con un’ennesima domanda l’unica cosa che lo fermò dal risponderle male fu l’occhiata severa di Lilia, che aveva capito benissimo cosa stesse passando per la mente al suo giovane allievo.

Si morse il labbro, notando di nuovo gli occhi di Otabek che indugiavano su di lui, prima che il loro proprietario mettesse su un’espressione indecifrabile e rispondesse amabilmente all’uomo che gli porgeva il microfono.

Non era affatto giusto che potesse apparire così calmo, pensò Yuri tra una bestemmia mentale e l’altra, e non capiva perché i giornalisti dovessero far sempre le stesse domande, tanto lui rispondeva allo stesso modo praticamente da sempre.

«Di nuovo le mie più sentite congratulazioni, Signor Plisetsky! Ci dica: cosa ha intenzione di fare questa sera, dopo questa vincita?» chiese la donna, con un sorriso.

Yuri scoccò un’occhiata accanto a sé, dove Lilia strinse le labbra; Yuri riusciva a vedere la muta preghiera sul suo viso: Lilia non avrebbe sopportato qualche battuta a doppio senso, così scrollò le spalle. «Una doccia, per prima cosa!» enfatizzò la risposta indicandosi i capelli ancora umidi.

Lei rise, e disse qualcosa del tipo “allora non la trattengo!”, ma Yuri non la stava già più ascoltando.

 

***

 

Il viaggio in taxi dalla pista in cui si erano tenute le gare all’albergo fu la cosa più frustrante che Yuri riuscisse a ricordare e una volta arrivato alla propria camera, aprì la porta con una spallata gettando per terra la borsa con il cambio, le lame dei pattini stridettero, strisciando insieme. Aveva ancora qualche ora prima del banchetto finale e aveva tutta l’intenzione di trovare Otabek per poter utilizzare al meglio quel tempo.

Fu solo dopo pochi secondi che si accorse della lieve luce che veniva dal secondo ambiente, e da alcune voci incomprensibili e ovattate, probabilmente provenienti da un televisore.

Aveva una mezza idea di chi potesse essere, se la seconda borsa per terra era di qualche indizio, ma non ci volle sperare fino a quando, voltato l’angolo, non vide l’inconfondibile sagoma di Otabek stravaccata su una delle poltrone, con un’espressione annoiata mentre faceva zapping tra canali di cui non capiva niente a causa di quella strana lingua che parlavano lì in Austria.

La tempistica gli sfuggiva, prima di ricordarsi che come al solito, Otabek aveva affittato una moto per potersi muovere con più autonomia, inoltre non capiva come avesse fatto ad entrare in camera sua; era piuttosto sicuro di averla chiusa quella mattina prima di recarsi alla pista per allenarsi.

Non appena l’altro si accorse della sua presenza, sospirò di sollievo, spense la tv e gli si avvicinò. «Vi siete persi per strada?» gli chiese, ironico.

Yuri sbuffò. Doveva trattenersi ancora per un po’. «Divertente. Piuttosto come cazzo hai fatto a entrare?» replicò, il sopracciglio inarcato e il pollice che indicava la porta alle sue spalle.

Otabek fece le spallucce, un ghigno che gli si dipingeva sulle labbra. «Ho chiesto alla reception.» poi vide che Yuri lo stava fissando, scettico. «E ho detto che dovevo fare una sorpresa al vincitore dell’oro.»

«E ti hanno dato la chiave?» Otabek gli sorrise, tirando fuori dalla tasca la carta plastificata, il chip luccicava alla tenue luce dell’ingresso. «Non sei l’unico a sapere come ottenere ciò che vuole, Yura.»

E fu troppo.

Yuri coprì la distanza tra di loro in due lunghi passi, aiutato dalle lunghe gambe, e scostò la mano di Otabek; la carta finì da qualche parte per terra, ma gliene importava molto poco.

Non era il primo bacio che si scambiavano da quando si erano rivisti, ma era il primo che prometteva qualcosa di più, e Yuri si rese conto in quel momento _quanto_ gli fosse mancato; gli mancava sempre, ma da quando avevano cominciato a chiamare amore quella cosa tra loro due, ogni tocco, ogni bacio, era diventato qualcosa di diverso e adesso gli mancava anche quello quando erano lontani.

Yuri sentiva ogni pensiero nella sua testa gridare di sollievo mentre lui si stringeva addosso ad Otabek e gli faceva reclinare il collo all’indietro, per poter aver maggior accesso alla sua bocca. Otabek si sollevò e gli strinse le braccia dietro la nuca, le mani che affondavano tra i suoi capelli finalmente sciolti e tiravano le ciocche, strappandogli già dei gemiti.

«Beka…»  ansimò, lasciando le sue labbra il tempo per prendere un po’ di respiro. Sentiva già il sangue affluire tutto verso il basso e la testa farsi leggera. Otabek teneva gli occhi socchiusi e aveva le guance arrossate, un rossore che si spandeva lungo il suo collo, a malapena visibile sulla pelle scura.

«Lo so.» gli rispose. Lo spingeva indietro con il proprio corpo, quasi arrampicandosi su di lui per non perdere il contatto tra le loro labbra.

Yuri non avrebbe mai pensato che esistesse qualcosa di più inebriante della sensazione di scivolare sulla pista, graffiare il ghiaccio con le lame, sentirsi senza peso, libero, bello; si sbagliava, si sbagliava di grosso e non era stato nemmeno facile scoprirlo, perché ci volle tempo. Perché all’inizio Otabek aveva deciso di aspettare, perché non voleva mettergli fretta. E, dio, Yuri l’aveva odiato per questo, ma non pensava che toccare il suo ragazzo sarebbe stato lo stesso se Otabek avesse acconsentito dalla prima volta che gliel’aveva chiesto. Era una droga, più di qualsiasi altra cosa nella sua vita; passare le dita tra i capelli più lunghi sulla testa di Otabek e sentire quelli più corti e sottili sotto i polpastrelli, o premere il naso contro il suo zigomo, respirando ogni sospiro tremante e affannato. Non ne avrebbe più saputo fare a meno. E nonostante tutto, la cosa che lo stupiva di più, dopo anni passati a provare disgusto vedendo quei baci appassionati che spesso la gente (e con gente intendeva Viktor e Yuuri) si scambiava, era il modo in cui si baciavano, il modo in cui si sfioravano e si stringevano l’uno sull’altro. Otabek baciava proprio come pattinava: con fermezza, potenza, ma anche con quella sua impercettibile delicatezza che inizialmente Yuri non sapeva come inquadrare. Non riusciva a spiegarsi come un ragazzo composto come lui riuscisse a fargli quell’effetto semplicemente posando le labbra sulle sue, stringendogli i capelli tra le mani. Otabek si lasciava sovrastare, inclinava la testa all’indietro, come aveva fatto anche in quel momento, ma non per questo gli lasciava il controllo; non era mai una lotta per la supremazia, non come sul ghiaccio, dove si sfidavano costantemente, dove erano avversari, avversari che si rispettavano, ma sempre e comunque avversari. Lì erano insieme, sullo stesso livello, e le loro lingue si intrecciavano come i loro corpi, senza che nessuno dei due venisse lasciato indietro.

Otabek gli morse il labbro inferiore e si allontanò di qualche centimetro. Yuri mugugnò per la lieve fitta di dolore, ma subito le labbra di Otabek erano di nuovo sulle sue, succhiando piano. Passò il naso sul suo zigomo, inspirò profondamente e lo fece tremare per l’improvvisa scarica di eccitazione che gli percorse il corpo.

Quando Otabek gli allacciò entrambe le gambe ai fianchi, un rumore metallico interruppe i loro movimenti e, inebriati com’erano da quella situazione, entrambi ci impiegarono qualche secondo per capire che era state le medaglie a cozzare l’una contro l’altra.

I loro occhi si incrociarono, e Otabek alzò i propri verso il soffitto, mentre Yuri ridacchiava. «Dovremmo togliercele, prima di strozzarci.» propose, togliendo le mani da sotto le cosce di Otabek, dove le aveva posizionate per sostenerlo, ma non ci mise molto a capire che Otabek non era della stessa opinione. Gli posò le mani sulle spalle lo spinse seduto sulla poltrona.

«E togliermi la possibilità di guardare il mio campione?» Yuri gli rivolse un sorrisetto, senza opporre resistenza, e rimase a guardare mente Otabek si liberava velocemente della giacca e della maglietta; il colore argentato della medaglia illuminata debolmente dalla luce contrastava con la sua pelle e Yuri alzò una mano per tracciarne il contorno lisciò. Era una cosa strana: una medaglia avrebbe dovuto essere normale amministrazione, eppure non aveva mai trovato una medaglia tanto seducente. L’afferrò e tirò Otabek verso di sé, baciandolo di nuovo. Lui lasciò andare una risata sospirata. «Aspetta un attimo.» gli disse, prima di scostarsi il tempo di poter togliere la maglietta anche a lui, lasciando che la sua medaglia andasse a posizionarsi proprio al centro del suo petto.

Otabek gli spostò i capelli dietro le orecchie, poggiando un ginocchio tra le sue gambe e si piegò in avanti. «Non sai nemmeno quanto mi sei mancato, Yura.»

Yuri arrossì e gli allungò un debole pugno sulla spalla, ma sorrise. «Invece lo so, idiota.» Otabek gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, poi sul mento, scese sul suo collo e si soffermò lì, mordicchiando e succhiando la pelle; Yuri era sicuro che il colletto della camicia che avrebbe indossato quella sera non sarebbe mai riuscito a nascondere quello che Otabek stava combinando, ma non gli interessava, perché era proprio quello che voleva. Mugugnò, mormorando il suo nome, quando Otabek lo morse più forte, senza però rompere la pelle, passando subito dopo la lingua sul segno.

Lingua che scivolò tra le sue clavicole e più giù ancora, mentre le mani di Otabek provavano a togliergli i pantaloni, ringraziando mentalmente che per una volta Yuri stesse indossando una tuta e non quegli stupidi _skinny jeans_ che gli si incollavano addosso e gli rendevano impossibile toglierli in poco tempo.

I muscoli delle cosce di Yuri erano contratti, Yuri stesso si era posato una mano sulla bocca, mentre l’altra artigliava la stoffa della poltrona; era in attesa, in attesa che Otabek gli togliesse anche dei boxer e facesse quello che gli stava promettendo ormai da minuti interi.

E come sempre, Otabek non gli avrebbe saputo negare niente. Gli sollevò la gamba sinistra e se la posizionò sulla spalla allargando la destra in modo che poggiasse sul bracciolo. Fece scivolare la stoffa, liberando la sua semi erezione. Alzò lo sguardo verso Yuri, mantenendo il contatto visivo mentre gli baciava la coscia posata sulla propria spalla: gli occhi di Yuri erano spalancati, scuri e lucidi di piacere e lui soffocava i sospiri nella mano premuta sulla bocca. Non ci volle molto prima che piantasse il tallone nella schiena di Otabek per avvicinarlo a sé. I suoi baci si avvicinarono al membro, ma si fermarono subito prima di toccarlo. Yuri grugnì frustrato, borbottando qualcosa che lui non riuscì a cogliere. Poi parlò di nuovo, la sua voce roca. «Beka, non fare lo stronzo.» Otabek inarcò un sopracciglio, portando la mano ad accarezzarlo.

«Otabek. Per favore.» ringhiò Yuri. Chiuse gli occhi di scatto e gemette forte, le dita che non riuscivano ad ovattare tutti quei suoi, ma a Otabek piaceva.

Un soffio e Yuri trattenne il respiro, il tallone pressato tra le scapole di Otabek. «Beka.» lo chiamò e Otabek si sentì tirare la testa verso l’alto; Yuri aveva il viso rosso, così come il petto, sul quale la medaglia d’oro luccicava, facendo mostra di sé. Otabek sentì un nuovo flusso di sangue verso il basso, ma non era il suo turno. Dopotutto, era Yuri ad aver vinto _l’oro_.

Gli sorrise, con un bacio veloce sulle labbra. «Lo so, lo so Yura, scusa.»

Quando finalmente la bocca di Otabek fu su di lui, Yuri si permise di rilasciare un profondo respiro. Gli accarezzò i capelli, tentando di non spingergli la testa e di assecondare invece i suoi movimenti, mentre la sua lingua stuzzicava i punti giusti e le labbra lo avvolgevano come Otabek sapeva piacergli.

Il respiro suo respiro accelerato inframmezzato da gemiti e sospiri e i suoni umidi si mescolavano nella sua mente ormai totalmente annebbiata dal piacere, tanto che quasi non riusciva più a distinguere i propri gemiti da quelli di Otabek, se non fosse che questi ultimi vibravano attorno al suo membro e andavano dritti ad alimentare l’orgasmo che sentiva crescere.

«Beka, Beka…» provò a chiamarlo, cercando di trattenersi. Aprì gli occhi e l’unica cosa che vide fu il viso di Otabek, i suoi occhi socchiusi, i capelli ridotti ad un disastro dalle sue stesse mani e un luccichio, la medaglia. Scosse la testa, con un gemito lungo e di gola, quando venne.

Gli vollero parecchi secondi, prima di riuscire a formulare un pensiero coerente, figurarsi una frase. Otabek era ancora inginocchiato tra le sue gambe e si stava passando il dorso della mano sulla bocca; se non avesse appena avuto un orgasmo, Yuri era sicuro che quella vista gliene avrebbe fatto avere un altro.

«Cazzo, è stato…» non era la prima volta che Otabek faceva una cosa del genere, e non sarebbe stata l’ultima, ma Yuri non avrebbe mai scordato quanto quella dannata medaglia avesse cambiato la situazione. Forse non sarebbe più stato in grado di guardare una medaglia allo stesso modo, o forse no, perché alla fine la loro relazione e le gare erano due contesti del tutto differenti.

Otabek gli prese una mano, intrecciando le loro dita e sedendosi sul bracciolo libero. «Non parlare, non rovinare questo momento.»

«Sei sempre il solito stronzo.» borbottò Yuri, ma rise subito dopo. Avvolse entrambe le braccia attorno al busto del suo ragazzo per dargli un bacio lungo e scomposto. Otabek ridacchiò a sua volta e gli lasciò una carezza con il pollice sullo zigomo, poi si scostò e gli sorrise. «Sbaglio o avevi parlato di una doccia?»

Yuri sgranò gli occhi. «Ma allora oltre a guardarmi tutto il tempo stavi anche origliando!» gli diede un colpo sul braccio, solo perché non lo aveva a portata di piede.

Otabek fece le spallucce. «È colpa tua che hai pattinato con il solo intento di provocarmi.»

Yuri si alzò, trascinandolo per la mano verso il bagno. «Non è vero, volevo l’oro, provocarti era solo un’allettante aggiunta!»

Non vide come Otabek alzò gli occhi al cielo né vide che provò a parlare, perché quando lo spinse contro le piastrelle fredde del bagno prendendo a divorargli le labbra, Otabek si era già dimenticato quello che doveva dire.

 

_You got my blind heart holdin’ on to you_

_And I don’t know where it’s going or what it can do_

_And I try to control it, but control is what I lose_

_You got my blind heart holdin’ on to you_

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: questa volta la storia non è stata betata, per problemi di tempistica, quindi gli eventuali errori di battitura sono tutti miei (non dovrebbero esserci errori di grammatica/ortografia, ma non si sa mai), provvederò a sistemare il testo non appena sarà corretto, nel mentre, siate clementi, vi prego!
> 
> La canzone su cui pattina Yuri è anche quella da cui sono tratti i versi iniziali e finali, ossia Blind Heart dei Cazzette, che potete trovare [qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6H6tqzx4S4)! (È molto sensuale e ritmata, vi consiglio di ascoltarla almeno una volta!) Ed è stata un’idea della mia beta, quindi ringraziate lei, non me.  
> Per il resto, sì, ho scritto di nuovo dello smut, quindi scusatemi se anche questo fa piuttosto schifo…  
> Come sempre, ringrazio chiunque abbia letto, e spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e che vorrete lasciarmi un kudos o un commento, anche critico, ne sarei molto contenta!  
> Grazie ancora e buona continuazione!


End file.
